


A Dream, Right? Part 2 (SMB3)

by CullBear55



Series: Cullen in the Mario Universe [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullBear55/pseuds/CullBear55
Summary: Bowser's back... Again -_-
Series: Cullen in the Mario Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632472





	A Dream, Right? Part 2 (SMB3)

Well, it had been a month since Cullen woke up in the Mushroom Land. Things had been relatively peaceful, despite the 2 kidnappings over that month. Bowser was persistent, and tried the same method of ruling the land as before, but Mario and Luigi were quick to put a stop to it. They excluded Cullen from helping the second time because things were far more dangerous. Regardless, Princess Peach was rescued and brought back safe and sound, where Cullen awaited their return. After everybody settled back in, they were happy to rest and enjoy peaceful days once more. 

Cullen had gotten quite used to the foreign land, and could easily call it home at this point. Mario and Luigi kindly let him stay at their cottage on the outskirts of Toad Town. The morning sun shined down warmly as the trio left their home, embarking to Peach’s Castle for time with the Princess. Something was wrong though, the Toads in the castle were in an utter state of panic. Peach descended the stairs, trying to calm them, before noticing the boys. 

“Oh! Whatever will we do?” 

Mario and Luigi tilted their heads in confusion, before Mario tried stepping in. “What’s the problem Princess?” 

She looked to the red hero. “It’s awful! The neighboring lands and their Kings have been transformed by the Koopalings! I fear Bowser is back at it again!” 

Cullen tilted his head in wonder. “...Who are the Koopalings?” 

“They’re Bowser’s children! He has seven of them. If all eight are out to rule, we’re doomed!” the Princess answered.

Mario groaned. “Doesn’t that Koopa ever quit?! It’s bad enough when he goes after you, but now the other rulers?! C’mon Luigi!” 

Luigi jolted, hearing they had to go on another adventure. “O-oh! Wh-what about Cullen?!” 

Mario turned back around and held his hands out, in a stopping motion. “Stay here, kid. Protect the Princess and keep everything in order.” 

The young boy nodded his head nervously, trying to smile. Mario smiled back, and turned, nodding. “C’mon Luigi, let’s-a go!” 

The brothers ran out of the room. 

Cullen sighed. “P-princess?” 

She looked down at him. “Yes, Cullen?” 

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Of course! Anything you want, dear!” 

Cullen took a deep breath. “I-I’m scared… Bowser has never done this before…” 

Peach put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry! Mario and Luigi will save the day like they always do! Just…don’t think about any of it and let’s focus on getting things back in order, okay?” 

Cullen’s frown of concern slowly morphed into a smile. “Y-yeah! You’re right! Let’s get to it!” 

The afternoon was spent getting the Toads rallied for a conference in the Castle’s Conference Hall. Not only was that going on, but letters were sent out by the Princess and Cullen each time they received news of the Mario Bros saving another land. By the end of it, the 7 Kings had been saved. Peach had decided to declare the good news to her citizens. Soon, Mario and Luigi would come back, and they could all celebrate! Cullen hung backstage whilst she began the explanation. He could see the Toads and their worry melt away at the words that were prepared, and smiled. Everything would be alright… 

BANG!!! 

Cullen yelped in fright, falling over. The roof of the building was blown completely open. Bowser’s airship… Again! 

“Princess, look out!” Cullen yelled as the airship lowered, dropping baddies into the room. 

It was sheer pandemonium. Toads were crying and screaming in fright as they were attacked. All were trying to flee the room. Cullen quickly got up and ran to Peach’s aid, kicking a Koopa from her front into a line of other minions. That wouldn’t be enough! There were too many! Cullen held an arm out defensively, guarding the Princess, and gritting his teeth at the oncoming onslaught. “We need to run, Princess!” 

Peach nodded, and they swiftly turned around, but a giant yellow blur crashed into the ground at that moment. Its landing quaked the ground. Cullen gasped as he figured out what the new hulking figure was. Bowser. He had come down personally to take care of business. The King lifted his head from its aim on the floor to his quarry. A shark-tooth grin emitted from his mouth as he glared the boy down. 

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t the little runt! I haven’t forgotten about you! You’re gonna pay for assisting those Mario Brothers a while ago!” 

Cullen’s eyes widened as he tried staying calm, backing himself and the Princess away. Bowser slowly paced after. “Y-you deserved it! You’re not gonna rule this world!” 

Bowser chuckled and shook his head. “Silly kid… Who’s gonna stop me? The Marios are still out and about! They may have taken down the Koopalings, but as long as I’ve got my little Peachie-,” He flashed a tender look to Peach who scoffed and crossed her arms as she looked away in disgust, “-I will rule all!” 

The King brought his giant hands up, ready to swipe down. Cullen gasped and pushed Peach back, out of Bowser’s reach, before sliding underneath the King’s swipe. “I won’t l-let you!” Cullen proclaimed. 

Bowser growled as his attention was poured directly on the boy now. “Why you little-! C’mere you!” He reached for Cullen yet again. 

“No!” Cullen jumped above the fist and stomped on Bowser’s head. He couldn’t get grabbed! 

“D’OH!!!” Bowser rubbed his head in agony. The kid was surprisingly agile, despite his appearance. 

‘The Mario Bros must’ve trained him,’ Bowser thought. ‘Well, he was just a kid! He wasn’t going to beat a king!’ 

Bowser deeply inhaled and Cullen gulped, knowing what was about to come. The boy ran to Bowser’s side, trying to guide his aim away from the Princess. Bowser shot the stream of fire out now, and Cullen yelped as the flame licked his leg. 

“Bowser! Stop it!” Peach yelled. 

Cullen’s leg trembled, and he was too distracted by it to keep fighting. Bowser grinned sinisterly and ran at Cullen. The child gasped and tried jumping out of the way, but with the injury to his leg, it was too much. Bowser rammed into him and snatched him off the ground. 

“Aah!” 

“Gwahaha! Gotcha now!”  
Cullen punched and kicked at Bowser, but the King ignored the light beating from the boy and pinned him to his chest with one arm. 

“L-let me go!” Cullen cried. 

Bowser shook his head and snarled in the boy’s ear. “You’re coming with me, too! I’m not having any more interference! MINIONS!” Bowser boomed, pointing at Peach. “Seize her! Our job here is done!” 

Peach shrieked as a swarm of Koopas grabbed and hoisted her up into the air. The airship was loaded, before taking off… 

Mario and Luigi dusted off their gloves after saving the seventh King. They smiled, knowing their journey was done, and started running back towards the Mushroom Kingdom, before a bird suddenly stopped them in their tracks. It tweeted worriedly and flitted sporadically, begging them to pay attention. 

“Huh? H-hey bro? What’s wrong with this message bird?” Luigi anxiously pointed to it. 

“I dunno...” Mario responded, calmly walking up to the nervous wreck of a bird. 

A small envelope dangled around its neck, and Mario carefully plucked it off, calming the bird as well. His nerves grew as he examined the letter. It didn’t have Peach’s name on it… She was the one who congratulated and awarded them for their work, so who could it be? He began opening the envelope, with Luigi nervously looking over his shoulder. Their eyes were as wide as saucers, and the color drained from Luigi’s face as they read the note.

Yo!  
I kidnapped the princess and the kid while you were running around. They’re locked up in my castle if you dare to save them. Bwahaha!!!  
-King of the Koopas

“Wh-what do we do Mario?!” Luigi was on the verge of tears, but Mario patted and rubbed his back firmly. 

“We’re-a going after him! He took both Cullen and Peach! He’s gonna pay!” 

Luigi gulped and nodded. “Y-yeah! We gotta save them!” 

“That’s the spirit Luigi! Now c’mon! The Kingdom depends on us!” 

And so, the brothers were off once again, being psyched out of what they thought was their happy ending.

Cullen shuddered close to Peach. She nervously rubbed him back, trying to calm him down. They were locked in a dark room in the center of Bowser’s Castle. He wasn’t risking any chance of either escaping. Not now. Not when victory was within his claws. A creaking came from the room’s only door, and a large figure filled it. It was Bowser. He flicked on the lights, smirking at his capture. Cullen held onto Peach, frightfully. 

“Pretty soon, your Kingdom will be mine! We can rule it together, Princess! Just say yes, and I’ll let you out of this room!” 

“Never, Bowser! Not when Mario and Luigi are out there! They’ll save us, for sure!” 

Cullen nervously nodded in agreeance and Bowser snorted. Smoke billowed out of his nostrils in annoyance. 

“We’ll see...” He muttered. 

The Koopa King flicked the light back off, stomped out of the room, and slammed the door shut. It locked with a heavy click. 

Cullen sighed. “I-I’m sorry Princess… This is all my fault...” 

Peach gasped. “No it’s not! Don’t say that! Bowser and his children are the ones to blame for all the trouble!” 

“...W-what if Mario and Luigi lose…?” 

Peach tensed, sensing his fear. 

She put on the most certain voice she could. “...They won’t...”

Clop clop clop… Mario and Luigi slowed to a stop, entering what seemed to be the final room of the path they went down in the Castle. The flooring was made of bricks above a seemingly bottomless pit. A giant door rested on the other side. 

“Cullen and Peach must be locked in there...” Mario muttered to Luigi. 

Luigi nodded excitedly and trotted in boldly, letting his excitement get the best of him. 

“Wait!” Mario yelled, reaching his arm out to try and grab his brother. 

There could be a trap... 

Sure enough, as Luigi was about to reach the door, Bowser dropped in with a slam from above. The green brother wailed and retreated back to his brother’s side as Bowser furiously roared. The walls reverbated his anger. This was it. No turning back. 

“I’ll crush you!” Bowser growled. 

He jumped into the air, and tried slamming down on the brothers. They hastily dashed out of the way just as he slammed into the floor. The bricks below busted partially, leaving a dent where the Koopa King landed. A lightbulb went on in Mario’s head seeing this. He whispered his idea to Luigi. They were going to get Bowser to fall through. Bowser snarled, seeing the brothers plotting. He inhaled, and belched out a large fireball. Mario jumped out of the way in time, but Luigi was scorched, and his Super Mushroom wore off. Bowser guffawed but grunted as Mario stomped on his head. 

The Koopa slashed at the red plumber, but Mario dodged with ease. Mario tauntingly made a face and stuck out his tongue, angering the tyrant further. Bowser lunged up into the air and slammed down. The hole in the bridge greatened. When Mario rolled out of the way to avoid being squished it came at a cost, as Bowser grabbed him and spun him around by the ankles. 

“Mama mia!” 

“Grah!” 

Bowser let go, and Mario shot through the air, into Luigi. The two collapsed to the ground, emitting booming laughter from the King. He stomped to, and towered over them. Luigi and Mario nervously stumbled back, their backs pressing against a wall. 

“Y’know...” Bowser mumbled, picking each brother up with one fist on each bro. 

“...You two have been great thorns in my side since the very beginning. But, winning for me was always inevitable. Who wants to fry first?” 

He flashed a sinister grin, eyeing each brother. Luigi was crying, and Bowser paused on him. 

“...You.” He wanted to see Mario suffer as something near and dear was taken away from him.

Luigi’s eyes widened and he shook his head in fear. Mario gasped and wriggled in Bowser’s grasp. Bowser chuckled, and took a deep inhale, ready to turn out Luigi’s light. A burning desire to protect his brother pushed Mario forward. Summoning all the strength he could, the Kingdom’s hero whipped his legs up, kicking Bowser on the chin. It was enough to make him recoil and drop both brothers and misfire his flame. 

The King rubbed his bruised chin in anger and bellowed, jumping into the air, wanting to end it all right then and there. Mario tackled his brother out of the way, Bowser slamming where they once were, and finally, the ground went through. Bowser was sent falling. Down, down he went, roaring all the way, until a heavy thump vibrated the Castle. All was silent once more. 

Mario wiped his brow, and helped Luigi to his feet, embracing him in a hug. They unlocked the room on the other side, and opened it. Luigi hit the light, and there they were! Cullen and Peach! They were unharmed! The brothers sighed in relief, and Cullen dashed into Luigi’s arms. Peach giggled and walked delicately up to Mario. 

She pecked him on the nose and whispered, “I knew you could do it...” 

Mario blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. 

“Can we get out of here? I wanna go home!” Cullen whined. 

Luigi laughed, patting him on the back. Mario and Peach nodded in unison, and the four left Dark Lands. They safely made it home, where Peach awarded her heroes with a cake. Cullen sighed contentedly, looking out the now repaired Castle windows. Just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom... 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
